No Chance No Way Rogue Won't Say It
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: Kitty wants to watch an old, cartoon Disney movie and Hercules is the one chosen. One song in particular stands out to Rogue so she goes somewhere to clear her head, can you guess which one and what will happen?  song fanfic


Hey everybody:)

I was watching Rogue+Gambit youtube vids, something i haven't done in awhile and came across one to the song i won't say I'm in love from Hercules.

Well inspiration struck and i hope you like it

R&R :)

* * *

><p><strong>No Chance. No Way. Rogue Won't Say It <strong>

"Movie night! Movie night!" Kitty could be heard cheerily chanting through the halls of Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It was mid-March, still early enough in the year for the sky to shift into darkness around seven o'clock, and so it had. "Movie night! Movie night!" Kitty continued to buzz down the halls. By the time she had gathered herself in the cream-colored living room there were at least six students dragging behind her: a pleased Scott with loyal, merry Jean on his arm, an anxiously anticipating Kurt, a weary, fatigued Bobby, a bored Tabitha, and a happy-to-be-included Jamie. Kitty, pleased with her crowd, frowned at the lack of who she now considered her best friend: Rogue.

Kitty had not always liked Rogue, especially when she was first recruited and forced to share her room. She was always distant and in a rotten mood. However, with much of what Kitty calls 'girl-time' and attempted gossiping the two had become closer.

"Like hang on everyone," Kitty exclaimed in a voice no less cheery than before. She bolted through the tall, mahogany walls of the institute through the west corridor. Kitty rounded a corner and latched her sweating hands onto the metal doorknob of a familiar entrance.

She burst through the opening, her hair slightly askew, "Rogue!"

Rogue was scrunched up against the backboard of her bed; with thriller novel in hand she pulled her forest green blanket even closer to her shivering body. "Yeah Kit?"

"It's movie night!" She pranced around having caught her breath, "Didn't you hear me calling?"

"Ah heard."

"Then come on," Kitty cheered, yanking at Rogue's cozy blanket. She obviously hadn't realized how big of a mistake that would have been as Rogue shot her a death glare that made her physically stagger back in fear.

"Ah'm not really in the mood, Kit," Rogue was solemn.

"Please, please, please, please. C'mon, no movie night without you. Nope! In fact I'll call it all off."

Rogue made no reply. She simply gazed in awe at the perky and persistence of her roommate, an awe which she felt she should no longer hold after knowing her this long.

"Please, please, pl-" Kitty started up again but was quickly cut off by Rogue's shouting.

"Okay! Okay! Ah'll come, just shut it." Rogue gallingly placed her book on the oak nightstand and rolled out of her bed, keeping the blanket around her shoulders the whole time.

While Kitty almost skipped down the hallways, Rogue shuffled, dragging her feet. Arriving in the living room, Kitty and a discontented Rogue observed the cherry leather sofa to be packed with Scott, Jean, Bobby, and Tabby. While a petite, high-pitched Jamie sat on the floor using the same couch as a backrest. Kurt, in his original cobalt appearance had saved the loveseat for himself and Kitty, not knowing his sister would be in attendance.

Jean glanced up worriedly, "Oh, we can make room Rogue."

"No thanks, Ah don't lahke t'be that close t'others," she responded with slight disdain scampering throughout her words. Rogue, with olive blanket still draped around her slender shoulders which highlighted her own emerald eyes, plopped herself down onto the chocolate-colored recliner, reminding Bobby vaguely of the Ande's mints he so loved to eat.

"So what are we watching?" Tabby asked, splitting the ends of her short, flaxen hair, an obvious sign of her boredom.

"Like I want to watch a Disney movie!" Kitty squealed, "One of the old cartoon ones."

For some reason unknown to the rest of the room this idea excited Kitty beyond their comprehension. Her face resembled that of a five-year-old's during its first visit to the local candy store where the walls are laced with nougat and caramels and beneath every glass display case chocolate gleamed and lollipops glimmered.

"Which one?" Jean asked politely, figuring if it makes her happy why not.

"No princesses," Bobby stated.

"So that leaves Hercules or Lion King?"

"We don't own Lion King."

"Hercules it is."

Kitty popped the DVD in, dimmed the lights, and then returned to her seat alongside Kurt.

The movie progressed through singing Muses to plotting Gods to Olympic training. All of which bored Rogue, and many of the other mutants. For what Kitty would have described as, if she were not so focused on the film not to notice, 'like the bazillionth time' Rogue's head began to nod off as her eyes became heavier. Save for this time, something jerked her awake. Not a person, not a hand shaking her awake. No. A song, a song resonating through the booming TV speakers that rose and fell with the actresses' voices.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that."<em>

'Oh god,' Rogue thought silently as she wriggled her body into a new, hopefully more comfortable position.

"_No man is worth the aggravation"_

Subsequently, with no warning Kitty joined in, singing both Meg and the Muses' parts.

"_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

She jumped up from the loveseat and began to dance around…

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you."<em>

Kitty had gotten Tabby up and dancing along with her by now.

"_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no"<em>

Her surprisingly melodious voice bellowed out.

"_Why deny it, uh-oh"_

Jean adhered in from the cherry leather sofa.

"_It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love"<em>

At this point Rogue was practically tossing and turning in her seat, clearly uncomfortable, as if she had an itch located on that one unreachable spot on the human's back.

The light from the TV illuminated the girls 'performance' with flecks of sapphire and jade luminosity and Tabby jumped onto the coffee table pulling Kitty up with her, continuing…

"_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
>OH!<em>

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad."_

After a few more versus and fake pop star dance moves the two finished by leaning together, placing their sticky arms around the other and crooning…

"_At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love"<em>

Rogue was overjoyed the song was finished and was at last able to locate that exact right position to once again curl up in as she involuntarily hummed the tune in her head.

Kitty, through adrenaline-filled eyes, had thought she noticed Rogue's uneasy disposition but only had guesses as to why her friend acted in such a way, and felt it'd be more awkward to confront her about it now, in front of others as opposed to in the secrecy of their bedroom.

By the time the movie ended, Rogue was fast asleep, her head dangling of the edge of the cushion, wrapped in her bedspread with the recliner all the way back. Not wanting to wake her, Kitty asked Kurt to carry her to their bedroom. He complied with no complaints and gently set her down onto the sea foam green sheets that covered Rogue's springy mattress.

"Night Kitty," he whispered before porting into his own room.

That night, no one would have ever guessed what Rogue's subconscious had dreamed up in her profound slumber.

Her dream mimicked the movie, but only one scene of the movie.

The song.

Rogue found herself in a backless, lavender dress with her hair up in a curly ponytail. She was wandering about a stone park at midnight, the sky painted a smoky azure and lying atop a limestone bench she began to sing.

The Muses in this dream were of course Kitty, Tabby, and Jean. Rogue, if she were conscious, would have laughed at the dark ash complexion they had instead of supple peach.

"_You're doin' flips read our lips  
>You're in love"<em>

Her dream mirrored the movie perfectly. Rogue even picked a white flower and laid on the edge of a spewing water fountain as her and her fellow X-men's voices joined harmoniously.

"_At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love"<em>

And then the illusion ended just as swiftly as it began.

The next day was unexcitingly, ordinary that is until about five o'clock when Rogue decided to leave the mansion and set off toward the floral, treed park at the axis of town.

It was still light enough outside to see, yet there was a chill in the air. The park contained a sand pit in which two colorful swing sets resided and one, very squeaky metal merry-go-round. It could be quite frightening at night when it turned by means of the wind. But the sun was out now, though secluded by dreary clouds, and the wind provided not a scare but a cool nip at Rogue's soon to be cherry-colored nose. Oak trees reigned over the park in grand splendor. To a nature enthusiast they could be described as regal almost, looming above the park's patrons and other foliage.

Rogue strolled around the park, not knowing why she wanted to be here or what she expected to happen now that she was. After passing the same immense oak over four times, she could have sworn she heard it humming. Rogue just thought she was going mad or maybe the child and mother that had shown up a few minutes ago were singing in glee, but the humming got louder and Rogue recognized the tune.

"_He's the Earth and heaven to you"_

A masculine, melodious voice sang out with a hint of gruffness.

"_Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you"<em>

Rogue slowly approached the crooning tree, knowing who she'd find.

"_Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of"_

The voice stopped and Rogue had a good idea what he wanted her to do next.

"_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no"<em>

Rogue sang out Meg's part in her famous southern drawl.

"_You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh"<em>

The voice played with her and she could see some leaves rustling. Then sang back…

"_It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love"<em>

Rogue was leaning against the trunk of the tree peering up in it now for her mystery song partner as he sang…

"_Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love"<em>

Rogue felt herself smiling, and wanted to curse at him in a playful way. Knowing he could see her she sang another verse to him…

"_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it"<em>

Before they could get to the ending, Gambit leaped down from the lowest branch, landing on his feet he grinned into his enemy's face.

"Thought Ah smelled a rat," Rogue teased.

"Nice song, huh Chere?" he smirked leaning over her.

Being able to smell the spice and cigarette smoke scent on his jacket Rogue decided to take a step back as to not get intoxicated by the aroma. "How'd y'know Ah even knew it? Or for that matter would even be here."

"I've been watching."

"Creeper."

He smiled, not taking the insult seriously, and then walked away for a moment, disappearing into the brush. Rogue began to take this opportunity to leave the Acolyte behind, except her curiosity got the better of her and feet stayed firmly planted in the crisp, emerald grass.

Gambit reappeared with one strapping, gloved hand hidden behind his broad back. "It was awful nice of y'to t'ink of Gambit durin' such a sweet song," he crooned, revealing a white lily reminiscent of the one Hercules gave to Meg in the film.

Rogue hesitantly took it, her slender, gloved fingers sweeping across his. "Thanks, but Ah wasn't thinkin' bout you, Swamp Rat." She smiled a bit maliciously.

"Sure y'weren't, _River Rat_."

Before she had time to come back with a witty, somewhat discourteous response he began to hum the vexing melody once again. Rogue rolled her eyes in a good-humored manner then shoved both of Gambit's shoulders at once. Expecting to watch him spin, ungracefully down the verdant, rolling hill that loomed behind, Rogue found herself shocked when he reached out and took hold of her arms, causing them both to tumble down that very same hill.

Pressed together as they toppled down the greenery, Rogue could feel Gambit's body shake with laughter as she shrieked in cheerful delight. When the two stopped spinning they dizzily stood up, Rogue looked down in her hand at crushed white lily but neither seemed to really care.

"Y'r one crazy Swamp Rat," she said wiping blades of grass off of her shirt.

"An' you're one beautiful River Rat," he replied, doing the same thing.

The sky had shifted into an inky cerulean by now with the shimmer of a thousand stars to light the night. The child and his mother had gone home and the wind had died down to a cool breeze.

Rogue smiled through the night air and instead of warning him as to why he should keep comments like that to himself she simply ran off into the night. Gambit let out a deep breath, listening to Rogue's quick footsteps his crimson eyes burned through the night in their directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>

**Love ya'll! Until next time!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XMEN/XMEN EVOLUTION**

**I DO NOT OWN HERCULES/LION KING**

**I DO NOT OWN ANDE'S MINTS**

**So don't sue.**


End file.
